


Shovel Talk

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a little overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talk

“May!”

Melinda paused, turned and raised an eyebrow at Barton, stalking down the hall toward her. He stopped a foot away, encroaching on her space, his stocky bulk a wall in front of her.

Barely raising her chin to look at him, Melinda’s eyebrow slid higher. 

He jabbed a finger at her. “I’m watching you. She hasn’t even been here three months.”

Melinda quirked the corner of her mouth. “Shovel talk, Barton? Romanoff can take care of herself.”

“Yeah? Well she shouldn’t have to.”

She crossed her arms. “Done?”

“Don’t screw her up.” He left.

Melinda smiled. _‘Good friend, Natasha.’_

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
